Blight Goblin
Blight Goblins are the smallest and weakest variation of Goblinoid known to exist in Sidereus. They are prolific breeders and can be found in just about any corner of the world, and they are very well known for their propensity for causing destruction and mayhem. __TOC__ Introduction Agents of the forces of Darkness, Goblins are prolific as they are sinister. Able to breed and thrive in the worst of conditions, it is said by many that they are more vermin than true living creatures. Created by the dark god Onûs as a cosmic insult to his peers, Goblins are the hideous result of the merging of demonic blood with the innocent forms of a long forgotten race of the Blessed Living. The groaning, hideous voice that laughs in the night, beckoning children to their death and devouring on cattle and the bodies of the slain, Goblins are among the purest examples of evil in the world of Sidereus. They come in many breeds and sizes, but one thing unites them all – an insatiable desire to do evil and bring suffering to others. While easily mocked due to their insignificant abilities, Goblins are the blight of the farmer and the woodsman. They are prolific breeders – rapidly filling the areas they inhabit with more of their kin, and overwhelming the local ecology – ultimately pushing it to its ruin. Goblinoids There are a number of different subtypes of Goblinoids in the Sidereus universe. These various types have evolved in particular ways best suited to their environment and purpose. The information listed below requires Goblin Lore 1+ unless otherwise noted. Foe Hunter (Goblin) and Creature Lore 3+ would provide a similar amount of information. Information listed as Belief is available to any character, as it reflects the general opinion of commoners and other individuals who lack specialized information. Blight Goblins are the weakest, least dangerous, and most prolific of the Goblin peoples. They have a green to dark green coloration to their skin, and have been known to have tones of yellow and brown in their complexion as well. They occasionally grow horns, but for the most part they are distinguished by their large, pointed ears and commonly jagged teeth. Named for their effect on the local ecology of any region they inhabit, Blight Goblins are notorious for plaguing farmers, raiding merchant caravans, and serving as slaves in the armies of larger – more dangerous creatures. Blight Goblins tend to inhabit swamps, subterranean caves and catacombs, and similar areas. Belief: Commoners generally believe that Blight Goblins only eat young creatures, regardless of species. It is a very commonly held idea that Blight Goblins steal infants in the night to devour them. Blight Goblins are not generally regarded as a significant threat individually, but in large numbers they are often considered a great danger. Physiology Despite the many variations that can be found in Goblin physiology, there are a number of stark similarities that are vital for any individual who wishes to hunt the creatures to understand. As all Goblins were created as the result of a merging between the ancient race the Kethin and demonkind, all Goblins share a fear of Holy energy and a loathing of those who use it. All Goblins also have highly evolved senses, giving them an uncommon awareness of their surroundings. Blight Goblins tend to be slight of build, in a manner not dissimilar from Elves. As such they have a weaker constitution, but their infernal lineage prevents them from becoming ill from common disease or being affected by poisons. One of the major differences between the various Goblin types is physical strength. Blight Goblins are relatively frail and do not possess a great deal of physical strength. This often causes them to be regarded as weak in comparison to other creatures, though this is not generally accurate. Common rumors suggest that the Goblin races are comprised entirely of males. These rumors are entirely false. Goblin females of all types exist, and in some cases they are as vicious and dangerous as the males. Blight Goblin females typically lean toward nature magic, preferring to stay out of combat and calling on the power of nature to defend themselves. All of the various Goblinkind breed very quickly, allowing them to be very prolific and something of a nuisance to the races of the Blessed Living. The average gestation period for all Goblin types is around three months, which coupled with a rapid rise to physical maturity; means Goblinoids reproduce with the same speed as many kinds of vermin. Even more amazing still is the Goblinoid ability to digest nearly anything they eat. Goblinoids do not require a healthy diet in the same manner as many of the other humanoid races. Instead, Goblinoids can subsist on anything that has even the slightest nutritional value. Because of this trait, it is not uncommon for Goblinoids (particularly Blight Goblins) to eat other humanoids – including their own kin - if the need and opportunity arise. For similar reasons, Goblins of all kinds have a great deal of difficulty domesticating dogs and horses – as they will often resort to eating them long before they can derive any significant use out of them. For reasons that remain unknown, all Goblinoids avoid eating the meat of felines – including Chatûl. Scholars have many theories on why this could be, but to date none have come up with a definitive answer. Category:Goblin Lore Category:Creature Lore